Those Who Fall
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: Gideon meets the author of the journals. But not in the way he expected. This is just a one shot to help my writer's block. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.


Gideon Gleeful had to admit, he was a pretty selfish person. He always got what he wanted, even before he found Journal 2 or his amulet. He always made his parents a living hell. He was always mean to them, getting what he wanted almost immediately when he either used his cute charm or his threats. It gave him an edge, even way before the journals - or meeting the Pines. The Pines... He groaned a bit. What a family that was. First there was his arch rival in business, Stanford Pines, whom was as old as his grandpa. Second was his rival, in a sense, Dipper Pines. Dipper was keeping him away from his precious Mabel...

Mabel. Sometimes Gideon wished she wasn't a Pines. She was just as stubborn as Stanford. When Gideon read Journal 2, he knew that he had to find the other journal so he could get power beyond imagined. Oh what a fool he was. Now in the Fearamid, Gideon had been captured, doomed to do cute dances for eternity. He hadn't had any sleep, between the screams of pain he had been hearing these past two days...

"AH!"

There it was again. That scream. It wasn't a scream Gideon had associated from town. Maybe someone from the Resistance was captured? His thoughts went immediately to Mabel as Gideon picked the lock of the cage. The door opened up as Gideon walked around the Fearamid. He had to find who Bill was torturing. Maybe they needed some help? When Gideon got to a yellow brick room, that's when he saw a man that looked strangely liked Stanford. The only difference was, actually, a lot. Was this a result of Weirdmaggedon?

"S - Stanford?" He asked, noticing the concern in his own voice. He wouldn't admit it to the world but he was worried about his arch rival. Stanford opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times. He barely managed to move but Gideon could tell he was in immense pain. "W - what did Bill do to you?" Gideon asked, seeing the burn marks on his wrists. That's when he saw something he didn't expect: six fingers. This couldn't be...! But that would mean... Gideon knelt down to his side, taking his hand. He examined the burn, seeing that more scars went up his arm. "Y - you are really hurt..." Gideon finally managed to say.

It had dawned on him that this person wasn't Stanford, but it could be his twin brother. The author of the journals was watching the white haired boy, almost as if he was a scared little boy. He didn't know if he could trust him at first. But seeing that this boy was more concerned about his injuries than his own. Stanford, the _real_ Stanford, didn't know how this boy knew his name. That's when it dawned on him. This boy knew Stanley. Stanford managed to sit up a bit, gaining Gideon's attention.

Ford strained his voice a bit, "I rather be hurt than anyone else... This whole thing was my fault... I brought Bill into this dimension..."

Gideon was surprised that the man was able to speak after what he assumed was two days of un-bridal torture. Gideon looked down at the ground, capturing Ford's attention.

"Actually, that was me." Gideon admitted quietly. "I - I thought if I gathered the journals together, I would get power that was unimaginable. Something that would have brought Mabel to me as my queen." Ford was quiet, listening to Gideon. Gideon continued, "But I guess that wasn't the case. Mabel never loved me. And Bill just wanted to cause Weirdmaggedon. So it wasn't your fault... It was mine..."

Ford placed his hand on Gideon's shoulder and softly stated, "Listen to me... I started this whole thing. I was the one that brought Bill to this dimension. It was my portal that brought this chaos forth. It was my fault that my family is in the shambles it is now..." Ford looked away from Gideon, taking out a picture. Gideon looked confused, seeing the sad look on Ford's face. Ford put it away carefully and muttered, "And now, Stanley will never forgive me..."

And that got Gideon's attention.

"Who's Stanley? Isn't that you?" Gideon asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Stanley is the owner of the Mystery Shack." Ford answered, clarifying.

Gideon's eyes widen as he started to say, "Wait, that means your..."

 _"Well, well, well! There's my little Gideon!"_ Bill stated, gaining their attention.

Gideon paled as he spun around, seeing Bill floating there. Gideon flinched hard but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing Ford glaring at Bill.

"You won't harm him any further, Cipher!" Ford hissed.

 _"So does that mean that you will give up the equation, Sixer?"_ Bill asked.

"Read my lips: I'll never tell you!" Ford huffed.

 _"Aw too bad. That means we play my favorite game... electrocution!"_ Bill stated, snapping his fingers.

Just as he did, a golden cage appeared, trapping Gideon inside.

"Stanford!" Gideon cried, extending his hand out in worry. That's when the blue chains appeared around Ford's ankles, wrists, and around his neck. Ford struggled against the chains, trying to break free. He wasn't going to let Bill hard a child, a child that reminded him so much of the twins. He could barely talk, all he felt was this sudden tingling sensation running up his body. The electricity came from Bill's eye, which horrified Gideon. "NO! Leave him alone!" Gideon demanded, knowing that there was not much he could do.

Before Gideon knew it, Bill had left Gideon in the cage alone. Gideon felt beyond worried as he started to dance for eternity. He wished someone would hurry up and get here. Ford needed help.

...

"Stanford!" Gideon gushed, worried.

The Tent of Telepathy's main attraction ran into the room where the six fingered author was. He was hooked up to an oxygen tank, bandages covering his upper arms and wrists. There was a bandage around his neck and wrists. His ribs were bandages as were his upper legs. His glasses were off his face, on the table in the corner of the room. Ford weakly looked up, smiling a bit at the young boy.

"H - hello Gideon..." He weakly smiled.

"Where's Mabel?" Gideon asked, a bit concerned.

"She and the others are getting checked out right now. Stanley should be up shortly..." Ford answered. "Listen, Gideon... I'm so sorry for everything I did... You must hate me too..." Ford dejectedly muttered.

Gideon managed to sit in a chair near Ford. He was looking at the floor a bit.

"I thought you would hate me too, to be fair..." Gideon admitted. "But we're just two people that wanted the same thing: our names in lights. But we wounded up as those who fall. And ya know, I much rather be someone that fell than someone that excelled." He told Ford.

Ford thought about this for a moment before he let sleep catch up with him. He closed his eyes, falling asleep. Gideon smiled, covering Ford's upper chest with a blanket. Gideon, the second time knowing the Pines family, was glad that he met them.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: This just randomly popped in my head. Hope you all enjoyed my one shot. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


End file.
